


The Worst Case Scenario

by aruarudayo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, but there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: Tenn won't admit that he enjoys spending time with Mitsuki, even though they get dinner together whenever they can, and even though that "whenever they can" is becoming much more frequent lately. But when the two of them get caught in the rain after one such dinner, Tenn is forced to confront the mix of emotions he has towards the other idol, all while sharing a small hotel room.





	The Worst Case Scenario

It's just their luck that it starts to rain as they're trying to leave.  
  
Tenn frowns at the raindrops, like the weather will magically listen to him just because he asks. They were having such a good time in the restaurant, too, part of a long-standing promise to get dinner if they're both in the same place and have the time—“they” being himself and one Izumi Mitsuki, who doesn't seem nearly as perturbed by the rain as Tenn.  
  
“It’s not too bad yet; do you think we can just run to the train station?” Mitsuki asks, a slight twinkle in his eye indicating it isn't actually a question and that he very much wants to run in the rain.  
  
“If I didn't know any better, I’d say you like the idea of getting soaked to the bone,” Tenn retorts, though there’s no bite to his voice. (There’s never any bite when it comes to Mitsuki.)  
  
It’s meant to tease him, but Mitsuki just turns to him, that spectacular, sunny smile in place as always. This is why Mitsuki is such an effective MC; his smile is the same on and off stage, genuine and inviting, and it's hard not to get swept up into his rhythm because of it. “It’ll be fun! As long as we can get on the train, we can get changed when we get back home.”  
  
Tenn’s displeasure towards the notion must have shown on his face because Mitsuki laughs then, taking Tenn’s hand gently in his own. “Don’t give me that! We’ve both performed in the rain before, so running a little while in it is nothing! What’s the worst that can happen?”  
  
Tenn can think of a number of things, but he’s much, much too weak to Mitsuki’s power of persuasion. “I suppose we won’t find out unless we go for it.”  
  
This is all the permission Mitsuki needs to pull him out from under the awning. Mitsuki has that exercise group with Ryuu and Momo, so it makes sense that he’s athletic, but knowing that really doesn’t prepare Tenn for how it feels to run _with_ him. It’s honestly all that Tenn can do to keep up, the older man moving at a slightly faster clip than Tenn’s normal running speed, and Tenn has a slight suspicion that Mitsuki is holding back for his sake. The extra adrenaline rush mixes with the chill of the rain, a shiver traveling up Tenn’s spine in response to both the cold and the excitement.   
  
Mitsuki turns back to him, his grin still on his face despite the weather, a little pocket of sunshine in the otherwise dreary (and getting drearier) surroundings. Tenn finds his own lips curling up in infectious glee, right before the rain gets _much _heavier.  
  
Mitsuki squawks in surprise, torn between stopping and continuing onwards through the downpour, and the resulting half-step causes him to slip in the water. Tenn barely manages to save him, pulling on their still-linked fingers so his companion doesn’t faceplant into the shallow river now flowing down the street.  
  
Mitsuki falls into him with a sheepish chuckle. “I guess this is the worst case scenario.”  
  
“We got pretty far, so it wasn’t a terrible idea,” Tenn replies. “But now what do we do? I don’t think it’s safe to continue on to the train station.”  
  
“Well don’t look now, but we have a somewhat scandalous option right next to us.”  
  
Tenn looks to his left, and sure enough, there’s a hotel right next to them.   
  
“...This looks like a love hotel,” he says.  
  
“Do you want to keep running through all this water instead?”  
  
Tenn leads the way into the hotel and makes it a point to let go of Mitsuki’s hand before they open the doors. It has to be his imagination that Mitsuki frowns at the exact moment that he does so.  
  
A bored-looking man sits at the front desk, fiddling idly with his phone. He glances up, and if he recognizes them as idols he doesn't show it, which Tenn is grateful for.   
  
"Hello, we got caught in the rain; do you have any rooms available?"  
  
"Just one; you're not the only ones to come in out of the rain," the man drawls.   
  
"We'll take it," Mitsuki says quickly, his hands shaking slightly from the chill in the room as he pulls out his wallet. The air conditioning is strong on their wet skin, and Tenn can't wait to get into a room so they can at least take a hot shower and change out of these clothes.  
  
He checks the weather while they wait for the elevator; the storm isn't predicted to let up until the morning, so they're stuck at the hotel for now. As he messages Anesagi to explain the situation, he glances over at Mitsuki, glad that, if he had to be stranded, it's with him.  
  
They've never talked about what their dinner get-togethers mean, but Tenn enjoys Mitsuki's company, seeks it out, even. He knows Mitsuki would force him to drop any pretenses anyway, but he finds himself letting his guard down on his own, allowing himself to be more honest when they're around each other. He isn't sure if it's because they're both older brothers and entertainers or if it's because of Mitsuki's friendly personality, but there's an easy attraction, a magnetism that he can't explain. But Tenn will never admit he wants to spend more time together beyond their work and sporadic dinners, so perhaps it's a good thing they're stuck together because of the rain.  
  
"Is there something on my face?"   
  
Mitsuki's voice cuts through Tenn's musings, and he realizes he's been staring for much longer than he meant to. He quickly looks away. "No, you're fine."  
  
"Well the elevator's here, so let's get out of these clothes."  
  
Tenn forcefully schools his expression so it isn't obvious where his mind went at that phrase.  
  
They're quiet until they reach their room, where they find another surprise.   
  
"...There's only one bed," Tenn notes lamely. In hindsight, it makes sense; this hotel seems to appeal to couples, and single beds would be more economical. But Tenn is less interested in the logic of it and more in the logistics of sharing a bed with someone he's been thinking about way too often lately.  
  
Mitsuki doesn't respond for a moment, as dumbfounded as Tenn. Then he shrugs, making his way into the room. "I don't have a problem with it if you don't. It's not like I haven't shared beds with other people before."  
  
"I don't see a problem with it." Actually, Tenn can see a number of problems, number one of which is that he can feel his poker face breaking bit by bit with every minute he spends near Mitsuki, and having to share a bed with him is probably dangerous when just being in the same room is making him sweat. But he's not about to protest if Mitsuki isn't.  
  
With that out of the way, Mitsuki suggests, "How about you take a shower first?"  
  
Tenn almost wants to tell Mitsuki to go first; Mitsuki is older, and either way, Tenn prefers to let others go before him so he isn't a bother. But there's cold water dripping down his neck, his socks squishing as he shifts in place, and right now he definitely needs to do something, anything to distract him from his own thoughts. Besides, Mitsuki is the one offering, so who is he to refuse?  
  
He doesn't let himself think too hard in the shower, focusing on warming up and washing up for the night, but as he's stepping out of the shower and drying off, he comes to the terrible realization that he doesn't have any spare clothes. He wraps his towel around his waist and rushes out of the bathroom in silent panic, where he finds Mitsuki in nothing but his boxers.   
  
His eyes trail over Mitsuki's toned arms and flat stomach, wondering if his skin there is as soft as his hands were when they were running through the street.   
  
"I found bathrobes in the closet," Mitsuki tells him, oblivious to Tenn's inner turmoil. "I hung up my clothes on the hangers if you want to put yours there too while I shower."  
  
"Okay," Tenn responds, his voice a tad squeakier than usual. He hopes Mitsuki doesn't notice.  
  
The robe isn't ideal, but it covers enough for Tenn to feel comfortable lying down on the bed and closing his eyes as he waits for Mitsuki to come out.  
  
His mind drifts, exhaustion creeping in from his schedule earlier that day. He hadn't thought about it earlier, but now that Mitsuki isn't around, he realizes just how long a day he's had. He started the day early, doing a photoshoot and commercial for some food product he can't seem to recall, and then he'd hopped on a train to film for a tv program about going to various tourist attractions. Under normal circumstances, he would have gone straight home for dinner, but somehow Mitsuki had caught wind of Tenn being in the same town as his talk show, eventually leading to their current predicament.   
  
(Tenn says this to himself like it's a coincidence, ignoring the countless messages he exchanges with Mitsuki about their schedules.)  
  
As he muses over the day, he doesn't hear the shower turn off or the bathroom door open, and he barely notices the bed dip until a sultry voice is in his ear.   
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, beautiful."  
  
Tenn jerks up, his eyes flying open as he puts a hand over his ear. Mitsuki hovers above him, his hands on either side of Tenn's body, boxing him in and looking for all intents and purposes like they're about to start _something_ if not for the ridiculous face he's making as he holds back laughter. Tenn goes red, embarrassed at being tricked and also in realizing he wants more, that if Mitsuki hadn't been joking he would've gone with it whole-heartedly.   
  
"Haha, sorry!" Mitsuki giggles, trying to cover up his laughter with a hand, "I've just never seen you with your guard down like that. You should see your face right now."  
  
Tenn thinks Mitsuki should see how _he_ looks right now; the robe is too big for him, one of the sleeves completely off his shoulder with the other side sliding off as well. His chest is almost completely exposed, and if not for the tie around his middle, the rest of him would probably be exposed too.   
  
Mitsuki must notice him staring, his expression softening. "Are you actually interested?" he asks, brushing over Tenn's cheek with the back of his fingers. The playful tone is still present, but his eyes are serious, and Tenn isn't sure how to approach that.  
  
He'd be lying if he said he wasn't, but he's never done this before; they both have jobs and public images to uphold, and he doesn't want to think about what Kujou would think. Would it be worth the trouble? Would they be able to keep it up despite their hectic lives? Would Mitsuki ever get tired of him?  
  
Mitsuki lets his hand drop as Tenn wars with himself, taking his silence as answer enough. "Okay," he sighs, adjusting his robe and getting off the bed. "Let's get some sleep then."  
  
He goes to turn off the light while Tenn, still trying to work through his emotions, skitters under the blankets. The bed dips again—something Tenn is all too aware of this time around—as Mitsuki climbs in, pointedly staying on the other side of the mattress. (Tenn fights down a flare of disappointment at that.)  
  
Tenn turns to try and get comfortable, unconsciously shifting towards the center of the bed until he suddenly finds himself face to face with Mitsuki, who appears to be doing the same thing.  
  
Once he realizes how close they are, Mitsuki backs off slightly with a nervous chuckle. "Ah, sorry. I think I'm too used to sharing beds with Iori. Can you believe he's a cuddler?"   
  
Tenn lets out a laugh, because of course stiff and prickly Izumi Iori wants to be held by his brother. He slaps a hand over his mouth, not wanting to be rude, but Mitsuki smiles goodnaturedly along with him.  
  
"Yeah I know; it's completely opposite of his normal standoffish attitude. But he's actually a really affectionate kid; he's just super awkward."  
  
Tenn can relate, though he's not about to tell Mitsuki that. "Riku liked to be held too," he says, "even when his health was good. I think I got used to that, though we haven't shared a bed in years."  
  
"We spoil our little brothers, don't we?"   
  
"Probably."  
  
The rain must have let up for a bit while they'd been getting ready for bed—moonlight streams through the open window, shining onto Mitsuki's face, wrapping around his frame to give him an ethereal glow. They've talked about how it makes him uncomfortable to be called such, but Mitsuki is beautiful, and Tenn almost forgets to breathe as he thinks so. They're so close; if Tenn wanted to, he could lean in, just a little, and suddenly that's exactly what he's doing, the brush of Mitsuki's lips against his bringing him back to his senses.  
  
"Ah." He tries to move away, but Mitsuki won't let him escape, cupping Tenn's cheek and keeping him in place.  
  
"I thought you weren't interested," Mitsuki says.   
  
Tenn can't take the intensity of Mitsuki's gaze, glancing away. "To be fair, you didn't let me answer," he replies petulantly.  
  
"Well something's obviously holding you back. I don't want to force you into anything you aren't ready for."  
  
Tenn places a hand gently over Mitsuki's, leaning into his touch for a moment before pulling him off. "Do you think we can have a relationship with our jobs?" he asks. "Being in different groups with different schedules, having at least a few people that won't approve, knowing we'll have to keep it a secret from the public?"  
  
"All that matters to me is that I like you," Mitsuki says plainly. "I've liked you for a while, and I know you have, too. Everyone else is important, but as long as we want to make it work, we can. At the very least, we should try."  
  
"It sounds so simple when you say it like that."  
  
Mitsuki intertwines their fingers, squeezing Tenn's hand in reassurance. "It _is_ that simple. I love being an idol, and I won't give that up for anything, but who's to say we can't have both our jobs and each other?"  
  
Tenn wants to believe him; their relationship as it is has always felt so easy, so going a step further really shouldn't be any different. There are so many variables he can't account for, so much uncertainty towards their future if they do this, but what he _is_ certain of is the warmth of Mitsuki's hand against his, of his very presence as he waits for Tenn to respond. Tenn desperately wants—no, _needs_—that warmth, and he doesn't know what he provides in return, but if Mitsuki will have him, then he'll trust in his certainty.  
  
"I want to try." He winces at how quiet his voice is, at how much it shakes. "I don't believe that feelings are enough to make this work, but…if it's you, I think we have more than just feelings. So I want to try."  
  
Mitsuki smiles, his entire body lighting up from more than the moonlight. "Can I kiss you?" he asks, shifting ever closer.  
  
Tenn nods, unable to trust his voice at this point, and Mitsuki leans in, fitting their lips together so comfortably like it was meant to be. Tenn falls into it like he always falls into everything Mitsuki does, easily and willingly, languidly meeting every movement Mitsuki makes with a matching one of his own. Mitsuki kisses are bright and bubbly, much like him, and when they break away for air, Tenn wants to go back in for more.  
  
"You know," Mitsuki starts, touching their foreheads together so they can still be close, "I said this was the worst case scenario when we got here, but I take it back. This is the best thing that could've happened today."  
  
Tenn blushes, both at Mitsuki's candor and at how he feels the same. "I'm glad," he replies, unable to articulate much more beyond that, but judging from how Mitsuki grins back, he understands.  
  
Mitsuki yawns then, and Tenn finds himself doing the same, the tiredness from before settling in once more.   
  
Mitsuki chuckles and wraps himself around Tenn, pulling him into his chest. "I know you said Riku likes to be held, but I bet you like it just as much," he says. "But you're the big brother, so you probably haven't had anyone to hold you before."  
  
Tenn doesn't respond, but Mitsuki's probably right and Tenn just hasn't thought about it before. Regardless, he melts into Mitsuki's arms and closes his eyes, thinking that he could probably get used to this.  
  
As he begins to drift off, he feels Mitsuki press a light kiss to the top of his head. "Good night, Tenn."  
  
"Good night, Mitsuki."

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I've managed to create something for my silly rarepair lol I had so much fun participating in this year's i7 Flash Bang! The artwork at the end is by [Time (time_frost_v5 @ twitter)](https://twitter.com/time_frost_v5) so please give them lots of love! Also go look at everyone else's fics and artwork in the collection! There's so much good content and I'm happy to be part of it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and happy early anniversary i7!!!


End file.
